Geology Rocks
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: a curious case calls for extra help from Lisa smith, world renown geologist. But with everyone enraptured with her, will vincent ever have a chance or will booth or wendell come in and sweep her off her feet?  expect some plot twists. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Vincent sat alone at the slab, microscope in one hand and tweezers in the other. Booth and Dr. Brennan were out working on the present case, trying to catch a suspect of sorts. In the background he could hear the cheerful squeals of Hodgins and Angela, the soft thrumming of the nearby computers and all the hustle and bustle of all the scientists hard at work.

Alone. As per usual. He felt like an exhibit sat up there all by himself, hunched over a putrid body and bones. He'd gotten used to the smell pretty quickly, not saying it was pleasant though, in fact quite the opposite. Blankly he started at the left third rib, his mind lost in thought, if he didn't find a cause for that fracturing, Dr. Brenan was going to kill him…

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Dr. Hodgins?" A soft British accent called. Instinctively his head jerked up and span around, searching for the voice in question. And that's when he saw her.

Slowly she walked towards him, slotting her ID card into the pillar next to the platform. The familiar click of her access card being accepted ran through the room and Vincent slowly watched her. Her reddish brown hair bounced around her fair heart shaped face. Her soft red lips turned up into a smile, warming the already melting chocolate eyes. He knew he was staring, he knew he shouldn't be. He just couldn't stop himself.

"uhm.." He paused. She grinned back at him.

"Lisa Smith. Are you ?" She asked sweetly outstretching her hand to him and he gladly took it, shaking it absentmindedly. To him her voice was that if an angels. He just wanted to know her so much more and his mind went reeling with images of them together.

"You're not American!" He literally shouted at her making her take a step back from him. Stress did funny things to him it seemed.

"Very observant of you. I'm Welsh ill have you know" She said grinning impishly. "English?" He just nodded his mouth hanging slightly open. She just looked back at him, an awkward smile spread on her face and uneasy eyes. Great going, really, scare her away with your random blurting and shouting, real ladies charmer.

"Vince, I need you to check the bones for certain particulates and … hello" a sudden voice of Hodgins broke the trance she had on him. Taking a steady breath, he got up, wobbling slightly. She turned to face the new guy who'd joined them. His light curly blonde hair glistening in the light, his light blue eyes with a hint of flirtation in them. Slowly he climbed up the steps, closing whatever file he had in his hand and placing it under his arm. He smiled mischievously at Vincent and winked.

"Dr. Hodgens" he said, shaking her hand "you the geologist I ordered?" He smiled nudging her playfully in the ribs, both laughed loudly and Vincent felt a pang of jealousy cloud his vision red. Hodgins had made her laugh as soon as meet her, all he had done was shout and make her awkward. And what was worse, Hodgins was married.

"Yup, that's me, your rock girl" She winked. "So whatcha need?" she twiddled her thumbs together, looking around the lab smiling. Vincent sat there idly, just watching the two converse. He felt like a complete idiot, just sitting there watching like a creep.

"Not much at the moment, I've found some obsidian chips in the victims clothing and considering there were no volcanoes near where the body was found it's a bit of a mystery, and Vincent here found some bone like wood in the ribs, now I've tried my best and my best bet is birch or pine." He went on excitedly, practically shaking with joy as he listed off the rocks and minerals he'd found.

"So that's your name" she stated turning to Vincent, ignoring the facts surging out of the bug guys mouth. Behind her Hodgins grinned and nodded vigorously, mouthing 'yes' to him.

"Umm yeah, Vincent Nigel-Murray, at your service" He muttered bowing slightly, his cheeks flushing a healthy glow of pink. Her giggle and the feel of her warm hand on his shoulder made him whip his head up and grin up at her. Her kind smile warming him to his core. Smiling he sat back down, picking the magnifying glass back up and searching for anything to distract him from her tight black blouse and curve hugging skirt.

Vincent was searching for the wood chippings when he felt a warm presence lean over him slightly, shadowing his view. He could feel warm breath near his ear and he shivered slightly. He twisted his head to see who invaded his personal space. Long wavy brown hair obscured his view but by the way her hair waved and how her breathing hitched when he poked his finger through to pull her hair behind her ear. He could see her lopsided smile through the small strands of hair. Now it was his turn for his breath to hitch, she turned to look at him. Her nose inching closer to his.

"Maybe I could help you look, Vincent" she murmured.

He swallowed hard.

"Uhm yeah sure please assist" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. " Did you know, The common guinea pig was first domesticated in about 2000 BC by the people living in the Andes mountains, as a food source."

She looked quizzically at him. "No I did not, interesting though. Learn something new every day."

He grinned back at her. At least she appreciates my random trivia, he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! x ooo i dont know if i should write more, its up to you lot :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on her as she stepped out of the yellow cab. The heat hit her like a wall, causing her breath to leave her in one big whoosh of air. Sweat began to build up on her brow and her dark wavy hair stuck to the sides of her face. Her tanned skin glistened lightly with the sun and she groaned. Britain's was so much colder, she wasn't used to this weather, and in her idiocy only

Packed the dark suits she owned, and only one set of white blouses. Everything else was black or a dark grey and purple.

"Not used to the glorious American weather I take it?" The cab driver asked. He smirked at her as she straightened her suit, ogling her behind as she bent to pick up her lost pencil.

"No" she answered sheepishly, her cheeks tinted pink by the way the large balding man was staring at her, his lips slightly parted. "I'm from wales, in Britain. Used to really cold weather."

He just smiled back at her, a slight uneasy smile on his lips. Lisa closed the door and walked to the red bricked building, the sign above the door read 'Jeffersonian institute".

Sighing she creaked it open, her heels clacking against the tiled floor. It had taken her almost a day to get to DC from Britain. She was tired, sweaty and cranky to say the least. And to feel the cool AC on her skin was a miracle from heaven.

As she walked past the glass sliding doors, the sudden realisation of the whole cleanliness and technology hit her. The buzz from this place just blew her mind, and she felt happy as soon as she stepped foot in the room. From a distance she could hear two people laughing and giggling, obviously head over heels with each other. There was a quiet thrumming of people talking through the whole room. People in blue lab coats glided from office to office, room to room, with trays or papers. She smiled softly to herself, this is my kinda place, she thought.

Ahead was a large platform with tables and loads of equipment. On them, but only one man sat up there alone, leaning over a pile of gue and bones. His eyebrows were furrowed through his brown hair and his eyes were fixed intently on a piece of bone as he looked through the magnifying glass. Her ID card swung around her neck and she noticed the small pillar next to the platform stairs.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Dr. Hodgins?" She asked. The man's head swung around, confusion clear on his face, his head spinning from side to side as his eyes searched the large room.

Finally his light blue eyes fixed onto her and his mouth hung open. She walked up to him sliding her card through the access point and climbed the small stairs up too him. He was staring at her. And not the kind of stare that makes you feel like you've acted stupid either, but the kind of stare where it's obvious what their thinking just by the way their eyes grow hungry, and Lisa didn't major in biology.

"Uhm.." he paused, startled like a deer caught in headlights. She grinned. He was so cute, like a lost puppy.

"Lisa Smith. Are you…" she asked as she outstretched hand and he took it eagerly but was stopped short. She was going to say okay but his sudden shout of "You're not American!" stopped her in her tracks, making her take a few steps back from the shouting lad. He couldn't be a few years older than twenty three, the same age she was when she was interning for Dr. hertmoore, and three years later here she was, the top of her profession.

The way his eyes almost popped out of his head at his sudden excursion made her grin mischievously at him. "Very observant of you. I'm Welsh ill have you know, English?" He nodded his mouth hanging. The awkwardness in the air could have been cut with a knife. The sudden familiar voice of Dr. Hodgins broke the tension and Lisa released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"Vince, I need you to check the bones for certain particulates and … hello" he added. She turned to face the bug guy, noticing the young man beside her get up shakily and take in a ragged breath. She didn't know why but She couldn't help but notice his every movement, it didn't put her on edge as such just caught her attention when it wouldn't if it were someone else.

Hodgins climbed the steps up to her, his warm smile a nice reminder of her last time there. Although by the way he introduced himself, she didn't think he remembered her much. She hadn't changed all that much, only loose two stone and now wore heels which made her grow two inches.

"Dr. Hodgins" he said, shaking her hand "you the geologist I ordered?" he winked nudging her in the side. She wondered if he and Angela were still together, they certainly were the last time she was there.

"Yup, that's me, your rock girl" She winked. "So whatcha need?" Lisa searched the large lab, not wanting to look at the dark haired youngster next to her. He was staring rather menacingly towards them, and she could feel the strong emotion radiate off him, she just wasn't sure what that was yet. It was rather creepy to say the least, to have someone just watching you as you spoke the science gold that so many people envied. She had no idea why they would envy that. If they put half as much effort in as she they would no doubt end up in a similar position.

"Not much at the moment, I've found some obsidian chips in the victims clothing and considering there were no volcanoes near where the body was found it's a bit of a mystery, and Vincent here found some bone like wood in the ribs, now I've tried my best and my best bet is birch or pine."

_Vincent. _So that's what his name was, she thought to herself. She rather liked it, it suited him. It was very British, just like she, although she doubted Lisa was a very British name to be frank.

"So that's your name" she stated when Hodgins had relatively finished, turning towards Vincent.

"Umm yeah, Vincent Nigel-Murray, at your service" He muttered bowing respectfully. She just grinned back. She doubted she had ever smiled as much as she had today, it seemed this young man just brought that out in her and her stomach fluttered at the thought. No one, not even zack with his overwhelming similarity to Dr. Brenan and cute shaggy mop of hair had made her smile this much as soon as she'd met them.

He just smiled sweetly. She noticed his smile was lopsided and rather endearing. The over whelming urge to just get to know him better washed over her and she found her feet moving to get closer to him as he knelt over the remains to inspect them further.

The soft cough from Hodgins stopped her in her tracks though. She turned slowly on her heel, feeling like a kid who'd just been caught sneaking the cookies from the biscuit tin. She smiled sheepishly back at him.

"Lisa," he whispered. "Nice to see you again" he whispered before walking back to one could only presume was Angela. Her head cocked involuntarily to the left, something, she noticed, she did when she was confused.

Slowly she turned back to Vincent, he was still leant over the rather gewey body muttering to himself quietly, obviously frustrated. She noticed the latex gloves near the slab and put them on and leant over him. The hairs on the back of his neck moved slightly as she breathed beside him. He shivered noticeable but she carried on observing the remains. From a quick overview she couldn't see any slithers or shards of wood but she didn't have the most important tool yet, and Vincent had it right in his hand.

Suddenly a latex covered finger pocked through her wavy hair and she gasped slightly, her breath hitching. Slowly he drew it back tucking the strands neatly behind her ear. She smiled slightly, only one side touched by its gesture. She could hear his breath pitch heighten and inwardly she grinned. She didn't know what came over her but she had the overwhelming urge to plant her lips on his. She inched herself closer to him. the tip of her nose almost touching his until she stopped herself. Her heart beat was pounding in her ears and the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Maybe I could help you look, Vincent" she murmured.

She was never usually this provocative.

And he swallowed hard, much harder than what it should've been.

"Uhm yeah sure please assist" He chuckled nervously, reaching behind and scratching the back of his head. Instantly her mind catalogued it as an embarrassed or nervous gesture. She embarrassed him? She could feel the frown from that thought tug her lips downwards. "Did you know, the common guinea pig was first domesticated in about 2000 BC by the people living in the Andes Mountains, as a food source?"

She could feel her eyebrows furrow and her head tilt sideways again. That was totally irrelevant, but she couldn't help the small smile that replaced the frown once more.

"No I did not, interesting though. Learn something new every day." And it was interesting. She didn't know why. If someone else had said that she'd have probably shunned them. But his childlike manner and his over expressive hands had her hooked. And even if those didn't those blue eyes, god those blue eyes would be her undoing she knew it.

He grinned back at her, and she wanted to be the only one to make him smile like that. The warm smile that ungulfed her was true and she couldn't remember ever being this happy over a deaying body in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D i appreciate it loads thanks :) well enjoy the second chapter...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, have you found cause of death yet?" The voice of temperance Brennan resonated across the room, bouncing off the walls in the manner that showed how much more superior she was to him. And he cursed himself, he shouldn't have spent most of the hour Agent booth and his mentor were gone just gazing at Lisa. She'd gone and asked Angela for an elastic hair tie when the artist and the geologist had recognised each other instantly embracing each other and laughing happily.

For a reason which had escaped him, he felt hurt by the joy the others brought her. She had been there before then? Had she known of the assistant before him and what he'd done? Surely she couldn't?

But when she returned and came back to the platform, her hair now up and her fringe hanging low over her eyes, she looked so sad. The smile he hadn't seen leave her features was now turned upside down and seemed to be placed there permanently. Her normally warm strong eyes were filled with wetness, tears threatening to spill over the edges. Every time he mentioned a fun fact she would just look at him emotionless but smile none the less. But it was hollow and empty. He hated seeing her like this, it pained him.

They had both searched the remains, Vincent researched the ankle, there was s small bumpy slither where remodelling had taken place although something shook inside. He'd asked Lisa for her opinion but shed merely answered "I majored in chem kid, not biology" her voice taking on a defensive tone. The word _kid_ sliced through him. He was _not _a kid.

"I'm most definitely not a kid I assure you Dr. Smith." He replied coolly, looking up at her at what he attempted to be glacier daggers, but what most likely turned out to be longing and puppy dog eyes. She smiled warmly at him. her eyes speaking the sorrow she felt.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray, have you or have you not?" His mentor's voice sounded from beside him. He jumped, not remembering her walking over to him or even hearing the click of her ID card.

"uhm, no not yet Dr. Brennan, _but_ I have found a rather interesting thing on the ankle bone, there seems to be a slight bump from remodelling but something is moving inside it. I didn't want to open the bone up in case it ruined evidence." He demonstrated dramatically with his hands. He sneaked a glance over to Lisa; she was staring at him, her eyes clouded, obviously deep in thought. As if piecing things together. Her hand was clenched into a tight fist at her mouth, her lips pursing against her hand.

"Hmm" Dr Brennan hummed as she leant over the bone. Vincent eager to assist. "There seems to be something ingrown into the bone" she added slicing through the bone gently. "Uh, Miss. Smith, could you tell me what you think this is please? Mr. Nigel-Murray?"

"It's _Doctor_ Smith, and that looks like, wait a second it's, bamboo… oh no…" she said, collapsing into a nearby chair. Vincent almost leaped to her side, his light blue lab coat trailing along behind him. "Where exactly is that Dr. Brennan?" But instead Vincent piped up.

"The anterior tibial artery." He beamed looking to Brennan, who just nodded half-heartedly, which was sufficient enough for Vincent. He turned back to Lisa who had now smacked her forehead into her palm.

Clacking of heels ran through the room and Angela popped up, looking to Lisa a slight frown on her face as she looked at her old friend. "I've ID'd the victim as Sarah Roberts, top student for..."

"Me…" The slight whisper off Lisa's lips sounded like venom in the room, and all fell silent. "My top intern, she was going to be my assistant for the rest of my time here in DC, I can't believe it… where was she found?" She murmured, visibly shaking with every word. Tears welled up in her eyes. Vincent couldn't bear to look at her. She reminded him so much of a broken mirror, broken, shards falling off until there was nothing left. And he could tell this was just the beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

The room grew deathly silent. The only sounds were Lisa Smiths sobs and her body swayed from side to side, her body racking from every gasp of air. They had all decided to leave her be, to mourn in her own way. And now she sat in Dr. Sweets' office, shaking uncontrollably most likely. Vincent sighed. He wanted to comfort her. To sooth her and hug her. But they had only just met, and he respected her privacy.

Agent Booth, remembering Lisa as soon as he saw her, had ordered them to work extra hard to catch the killer. Trying to find any clues to help Lisa catch the bastard who would do this. He ran his latex gloved hand through his short brown hair. Stress had showed its eerie signs hours ago, his eyes growing tired from staring at a bone for at least quarter of an hour. He needed help, He needed Dr. Brennan. But she was out in the field something he wasn't allowed to do, being an intern. He decided to help as much as he possible could there. Trying extra hard to find any small fractures that His mentor might have missed, although he doubted he'd find anything, she was the top in their expertise after all.

He was about to have a small break with Hodgins when a mass of blonde surfer hair climbed up the small steps of the platform, wearing the same light blue lab coat as him. Wendell. His heart tugged.

"Need any help Vince?" He asked smiling that boyish smile that so many women had fallen in love with, oblivious to Wendell of course. No. He had just one the heart of almost every female working in this place except for the unmovable Dr. Brennan, whose heart was set on Agent booth.

Vincent smiled back half-heartedly, the bags under his eyes growing darker by the second. He didn't want to disappoint Lisa. He wanted her to thank _him_. Not Wendell or Clark. Just him.

"I wouldn't mind thanks wend." He sighed, plopping back down on the swivel chair next to the slab. Wendell's shadow loomed over him, tall and empowering. Vincent wasn't any muscle man, he was lanky, although much stronger than what he appeared. Much to most of his ex's amazement. He could actually do pretty heavy weights. Even if his muscles looked weak. Although Wendell was well built, tanned and blonde with large bright blue eyes. Basically every females dream man. and he, well he most defiantly wasn't.

* * *

><p>"Agent Booth, iv'e told you twice already, i am helping with this case whether you like it or not, Hodgins needs help. And i Knew her seeley, she was my friend." She pleaded with him. She looked up at him through thick lashes and gave him a look so innocent and pleading, he would have no choice but to agree.<p>

"Fine, But your not getting out of our sights. Not until we find the damn killer. If there's anything else you know, _please_ come see me." He walked off huffing, running his hands through his hair and mumbling to himself loudly. He stormed past Vincent, his shoulder hitting his own pretty hard. Vincent muttered an apology to which Booth ignored completely. They were all on edge. They didn't know who this guy was, or how he killed this Sarah Roberts. He'd just left Wendell in the locker room, throwing on his band T, ripped denims and battered leather jacket. His usual style, unlike the shirt and tie he wore to work.

From the corner of his eye he could see her long brown curls and his heart flip flopped but suddenly stopped when he saw the blonde hair. Wendell and Lisa were sat almost on top of each other grinning and fooling around. He knew it, he just _knew_ it. He knew he'd eventually see her, he hadn't known why he'd suppressed it before but now it came out in full force. Anger, jealousy. He wasn't the violent type, but something about other men flirting and _touching_ her just made it boil inside him. Without commanding them to, his feet trooped over to the pair who were gazing at eachother with amusement and wonder. Or at least thats what it looked like to Vincent at least.

"Hey Wendell, i was just looking for you" he said smiling falsely at the young man in front of him. Lisa's eyes reddened dramatically and she looked away from Vince, her eyes betraying her embarrassment.

"Vince, i literally just left you..." He lifted one golden arched eyebrow and his eyes just stared at Vince.

"I know, i was umm, i was wondering if you'd like to go out for drinks later?" He asked not daring to look at Lisa. From the corner of his eye he could see her hurt look and she got up harshly from the purple chair. her eyes no doubt trained on him, shooting daggers. He tried to not ask her her really did. "I was wondering if you would come too, Lisa..." He murmured through his embarrassment, fear of rejection in front of this godly creature known as Wendell. She just smiled back awkwardly at him.

"Umm actually Vince..."She paused, Vinces heart stopped and he glanced briefly at Wendell, who's face was almost complete horror. He had _no_ idea... "I would love to, i need some time to adjust here anyway, and with what's just happened, i need some... Well you know." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think I'll go sorry t say Vince, maybe after the case." He winked and strode down the hall in his Lab coat. Vincent grinned to himself. Maybe, Just maybe there was some hope for him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ITS SO SHOOORT! exams and all :( <strong>


End file.
